Bitter or Sweet?
by xxTheDemonInsideYouxx
Summary: Itachi x OC  Just a series of cute drabbles :  The first two words explain it all!
1. Cuddling a Thief

**Just a random drabble I came up with one day. :) Not my best standards, but I found it cute and decided to post it! Since I couldn't get any good idea's for the actual story between these two, just a random drabble for now will suffice :D **

**Forewarning: There are three different OC's mentioned throughout the story. One (suzu) is not mine, but my friend and I are planning on entwining all akatsuki stories...if we ever get around to writing them! So, feel free to ignore those chicks, and enjoy! **

There's nothing better at the end of the day to just collapse in the heap of blankets and pillows that is your bed, fully decked out in pajamas consisting of short black shorts and an emerald green tank top. My black and green hair were flipped up into a messy bun with the green bangs clipped back into the rest of the raven black strands.

My body just sunk into the cotton-like mattress, surprising for something coming from the Akatsuki base, and the silence in the room was just what I needed. Though I shared with two others, Takeshi and Suzu, and I loved them dearly, it was nice just to have absolute silence. The covers just soothed my sore body after a day of non-stop training with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"You look content..." A calm voice spoke, scaring me out of my wits as I didn't know anyone else was in the room with me.

My green eyes darted over immediately to look at the spot beside me, where I saw Itachi sitting crosslegged on the other end.

"I-Itachi?" I yelped, pulling the covers closer around my body to hide the fact that my tank top was rather low. Even though we were very close, that was just way too much to show him. I mean...Itachi was a sexy male, but still, a male, "When'd you get in here...?"

The Uchiha smirked, "Just now."

"...How?" I questioned nervously.

"Hn," was all how Itachi responded before he crawled over from that end of the bed and got under the covers beside me.

My face erupted into a bright pink blush, "U-ummmm...whatcha doing, Itachi?"

The black haired man shrugged as he pulled my somewhat small body against his like some kind of body pillow. Not that I minded at all...But the Uchiha was being unusually huggable as of the moment.

Regardless of how awkward I felt, I let my head rest on his shoulder, the bridge of my nose barely touching Itachi's neck. My right arm went across to hold onto his other shoulder just so I could feel closer, and occaisionally I played around with his long ponytail.

"...Not to be rude or anything, Itachi, but...Why are you in here...?" I asked softly, blushing slightly as his hand slipped onto the dip of my waist.

"Hn, because I want to be," Itachi replied, kissing my forehead in an oddly adorable way.

"Sounds like a good reason," I smiled shyly at him, light sarcasm infused in my words, "But you do know that Suzu and Takeshi sleep in here too...right?"

"and?"

"Well...they might be uncomfortable with another male sleeping in here...and I'm pretty sure Takeshi is afraid of you..." I informed, trying to be mindfull of my two roommates. True we all lived together, but I didn't know what they thought about having someone of the opposite gender _sleeping_ in the same room as them.

Itachi sighed, "If that be the case, would you rather come to my room instead?"

Um...Itachi's room? ...With Itachi...? ... Uchiha?

"N-no that's fine we can stay here really its okay theres no reason to have to move!" I blurted out nervously, with for some reason produced a triumphant smirk from the black haired man.

"Something wrong, Yui-chan?" Itachi asked smoothely in that deep seductive voice of his.

"Y-yes-N-no I-I mean everythings great there's nothing wrong with going into a male's room with him-wait-no-yes there is-" Itachi shut me up by pressing his lips onto mine.

After he pulled away, that smirk remained, "...I understand that it makes you uncomfortable. That is perfectly alright, we can stay here if you'd like."

I'm pretty sure that my entire face was a bright scarlet because it was burning as though it were, but I couldn't say anything without stuttering or looking like a total idiot in front of this guy. So instead, I nodded shakily, trying to receed the blush.

"Hn," Itachi responded, fingers running through the curls of my hair that were hanging down because some of them had either been too short to be pulled into a bun, or they simply had just fallen down out of time, "I think you should keep your hair this way."

"Huh...? What-curly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up at the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded, "Don't straighten it. It looks better this way."

"Opinions vary...I like it straight," I smiled.

"I don't," Itachi deadpanned, clearly voicing his opinion. I didn't take it as an insult that he opposed me, I thought it was kind of cute that he liked it this way.

"Maybe for a day I'll keep it curly for you, how about that?" I compromised, moving my hand from his shoulder down to the base of his shirt which was somewhat burnt because of training today. Between him and Kai shooting fire jutsu at eachother, they had both gotten soot covered. Eventually Kisame had to douse the place down because there was fire everywhere. Even Itachi was still a little damp from the water.

"...Fine," Itachi agreed, putting his hand on top of mine in regards to its position.

I tugged on the fabric twice.

The Uchiha smirked, "...yes?"

"You're sleeping, right? ...Don't guys sleep without their shirts?" I asked, eyes squinted shut in a smile, "and it smells like wet soot."

With a small sigh Itachi pulled his shirt, along with the fishnet underneath, off his body and discarded it onto the floor.

"...You were sculpted by a god," was all how I could comment, jaw slightly ajar as I took in his body. I wasn't exaggerating at all, he was ...perfect.

"Hn," Itachi rolled his eyes and lay back down, pulling me back into the position I was in before, except this time it was a lot more embarrassing because of his lack of attire. I didn't care at all though, if I loved him and he loved me then this was alright.

With nothing else to say I closed my emerald eyes and started to drift off into sleep. Itachi had his head leaned on top of mine, once in a while kissing the top of my head in a sweet gesture, his suttle way of displaying his affections.

Eventually, I did wind up drifting off in his comforting hold.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the morning when I woke up I found my side to be absent of a certain Uchiha. The spot where his body was prior was still warm, which showed that he hadn't left too long ago. When I looked over the edge of the bed I saw Suzu and Takeshi both sound asleep in their respective places, so atleast we hadn't kicked them out from the room.

Either way, now that Itachi was gone I didn't feel like staying in bed much longer. I rolled off the side and with a large yawn, I made my way into the bathroom.

After washing my face and all, I let my hair down to brush it. They didn't stay straight like I wanted them to, yet instead they popped back into their usual large curls.

Sighing, I opened the drawer where my straightner usually was. When it wasn't there, I frowned and searched all the other drawers. It was no where in the bathroom. My mind jumped to one conclusion.

"Itachi!"


	2. The Movie Bet

**For anyone who hasn't seen the paranormal activity movies, and was planning on watching them...I suggest not reading unless you want the endings spoiled :D **

Pein said that I had no gut, and that anytime an enemy showed up I was too weak to hurt them. When the rest of the Akatsuki caught wind of this, of course they had to tease me because I'm just that person who refuses to say anything in my defense, and somehow I wound up getting pulled into a bet.

I had to watch all three of the Paranormal activity movies once night started...and scary movies just aren't my thing.

Somehow I got pulled into the bet, and agreed to it.

It was about 9:30 at night that I put in the first DVD and sat down on the couch to watch it. The first few minutes of the movie didn't seem half bad, so I really didn't think much about it until it really started to get into the plot line.

"I'm surprised you gave in," A calm voice said behind me, but because of the moment they decided to speak, I screamed and fell off the couch.

"...Are you alright?"

It was Itachi, leaning over the side of the couch and staring at me with concerned black eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I assured, staying on the floor to catch my breath from the scare. I hadn't heard him coming, and he talked at the moment on the screen when I thought something was going to jump out at the screen.

"Hn," Itachi sighed and sat down next to me on the ground, an eyebrow boredly raised at the television screen, "...are you sure?"

"Positive! Just never do that again please..." I requested wearily, smiling at the Uchiha and getting back up on the couch.

In response to this, Itachi followed me up and sat on the other end of the couch, head rested in his hand while his elbow was propped up on the arm of the couch. I noticed that with his cloak not being worn, he seemed so much more laid back. His black hair sat through his fingers as his ponytail ran down over his shoulder.

I smiled and crawled over to that end to be beside him, "Hey Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked, wide emerald eyes looking up at him.

"Need you ask permission for that...?" Itachi questioned in response, smirking lightly.

I smiled wider and put my head down on his lap, laying on my side so I could see the screen. As of the moment the man was setting out flour on the floor to try to catch whatever was running through their house. What an interesting choice of movie...

Itachi set his hand on my shoulder, "This is nothing. What is this supposed to prove...?"

I shrugged, "Ask Kisame, Tobi and Deidara. They chose these movies..."

"Hn...I'll have to talk to them later," Itachi threatened softly, fingers now running through my hair in a comforting way.

"Nah it's fine. Atleast it's better then what Hidan wanted me to watch...Then Irie took the disc and now Hidan isn't allowed to go near it..." I shivered at remembering what Hidan had suggested I watched for this bet.

"...He will be talked to as well," Itachi said darkly, but that only made me smile. He was so cute.

For the rest of the first movie I stayed with my head on Itachi's lap and his hand shifting through my green and black hair. Well, that was until the very end when the girl got possessed and started screaming in another room.

I flinched at this and scooted closer towards Itachi's torso rather than the edge of the couch.

The man on the screen got out of bed and ran to see why she was screaming.

It was really quiet soon after, and I stared at the screen, scared of the suspense.

Suddenly a body was whipped at the screen with a bang, and I think I screamed loud enough to wake everyone in the base. I sat up and clung to Itachi's side like we were glued, but I don't think he minded.

The girl in the movie then appeared in the doorway, staring down at the floor where the boy was laying. Slowly, very slowly she walked over and kneeled down next to him, her body moving in such a creepy way it fit in perfectly with this movie. She stayed there for a little while before her head gradually lifted up and she stared at the camera.

I squeaked, and her head tilted to the side.

Then she crawled towards the camera and stared into the lense for maybe a minute or so.

Then she lunged at it, and the entire film went black.

I stared in absolute terror at the black screen, eyes wide and not even able to scream. True, I was a shinobi and had seen a lot of bloodshed, but that didn't mean these scary ghost stories didn't terrify me.

Itachi soothingly rubbed my side, well aware that I was freaking out inside my mind, "You should stop watching these."

I couldn't respond.

"...Yui?"

When I didn't respond again, Itachi sighed and lightly grabbed my chin to make me face him and his blood red sharingan. The black dots in the eye whirled around continuously before they finally slowed to a stop. When they did, I felt that my heart had stopped beating so fast and I regained sense.

"...Where's the next one...?" I asked meekly, moving my body from his to get up off the couch.

Instead of letting me get up however, Itachi pulled me back down so that I landed backwards on his lap, my nose now touching his.

"I don't want you to watch the next one," He informed, almost ordering that I didn't watch it.

I stared into his now black eyes, a blush creeping across my cheeks, "But I'm in a bet..."

"No," Itachi said stubbornly.

"But Itachi..." I protruded my lip into a light pout, trying to oppose his stern demands, "...Just one more?"

"No."

"But-"

"Yui."

"Itachiiii!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Hn."

That last 'hn' ended that productive conversation, ending us in a little glare-off. Well of course Itachi won that because I can't glare for my life, whereas being an Uchiha, Itachi was probably trained in the art of cold looks.

"...Just one more?" I asked a final time.

"Yui, I will say it one last time. You will not be watching another movie," Itachi determined with that same stubborn edge to his bland voice.

"Why not!"

"Because if they're making you that scared I don't want you to watch them."

I sighed and dropped my head onto Itachi's chest wearily, "I promise I won't scream..."

This time it was the Uchiha's turn to sigh, but this was a sigh of defeat. He then nodded once and took his arms from around my waist to allow me accessability to the movies a little reluctantly.

With a smile I hopped up off his lap and went over to pop another movie into the DVD player. When I finished, I jumped back onto my end of the couch and pulled a blanket over my body.

Itachi looked over at me with an eyebrow raised as I held out my arms to him, still smiling.

"Come!" I requested, setting my arms down after knowing that he knew what I meant.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and crossed over the couch to put his head on my chest this time. I squealed softly, happy as he embraced me, laying halfway on my body and halfway off that way he wouldn't crush me. Surprisingly enough, Itachi made a great blanket!

I turned the other way and kissed him on the nose, "You're warm."

Itachi smirked, "Would you like me to move?"

"No!" I assured, nuzzling him and then reclining my head back on the arm of the chair to watch the second movie.

It had just as much suspension as the first film, with nothing really happening except this pool cleaner getting dragged out of the pool. This was about midway through the movie and I yawned, tilting my head to rest on top of Itachi's so I could just listen to the movie instead of watching it. The second I actually got around to closing my eyes however, something exploded in the movie ,and though I wasn't watching it, I screamed because it was so quiet, then BOOM.

Well that woke the apparently asleep Itachi up, "...Turn it off."

"If you don't want to listen to it you don't have to!" I pointed out, frowning slightly as he lifted his head up.

"You're scaring yourself. It's a pointless pass time," Itachi voiced his opinion dully, now sitting up, but was sitting on my waist for some unknown reason. Surprisingly, because the couch could sink, he didn't crush me, though he was a bit heavy.

"It's not pointless, they're making me-"

"I'll talk to them," Itachi interrupted coldly.

"Hush Itachi," I sighed and pulled him back down on top of me.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek, "Fine...However, if you get any nightmares over this, go to somebody else."

"You wouldn't exclude me if I had a nightmare," I smiled over at the elder Uchiha meekly, planting a kiss on his lips instead of the cheek. I knew he liked it, even if he didn't have a tendancy to show it.

"...Hn," Itachi replied in that usual way, giving in to it and letting me continue to watch the movies.

By the time we got halfway through the third movie I was cuddled up to Itachi's side, completely asleep and comfortable on his side, and I'm sure he had dozed off as well.

I didn't even scream when the man died at the end of the third film.


	3. Song Fic: Fall for You

**_Heh, I got bored. Decided to write a song fic. to "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade.  
>My friend showed me this song an hour ago, so I decided...Why not. :3 <em>**

**_This must be before Weasel and Yui were together._**

**_I GIVE YOU MY WORK/FIRST SONGFIC. _**

**_-Juj. _**

_"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting__  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core"<em> 

I watched silently as Yui stared at me with large green eyes, Those two emerald gems penetrated my mind, seemingly yelling out to me in a silent manner, wondering why I was not giving her any attention at all. It should not have bothered me at all. I was not supposed to hold feelings for this girl and it was not my responsibility to give her attention. I hadn't chosen for her to follow me from Konoha that night of the massacre. . . Yet, she was upset. Usually she would not care about the attention I gave her, so I couldn't figure it out. . .

_"But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true"<em>

I sighed to myself and moved closer to the Inaou female. Yui's eyes were almost livid with tears frustrated that she couldn't understand me. Upset for some reason that I couldn't understand. Crushed, was it?

I didn't know what it was, I just felt... as though I had to be the one to make it better, because, for some reason, I had caused this.

I put my hand on her cheek to calm her down, though the moment i tried she pulled away from me.

I found myself frowning. Why was she being difficult?

It was then that I realized to it's full extent that Yui was never a difficult girl to be around, and this was the first time.

_"Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
><em>

_You're impossible to find."_

I smirked.

_"This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh"<em>

Yui caught my smirk through her tears and tilted her head curiously at me.

"Wh-why are you smirking...?" She asked cautiously, inching away as though she had done something wrong.

I sighed once more and instead of giving her a verbal response, not as though I ever did. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to my person. I felt content with her innocent, warm body gently pressed against mine and it gave me a feeling in my heart that I was not used to. What was that?

_"So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When you're asleep."_

Surprisingly Yui didn't budge from my hold. Instead she snuggled her face into my chest and kept it there for quite some while. I might have smiled to myself as I held her closer, sighing in comfort, wishing to stay like this for a while. I couldn't really come up with any other answer other than that I had feelings for this girl, but, there was no explanation to this answer. I couldn't say why I loved her. . . then again, I never was a big talker.

_"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

Yui looked up at me with her emerald eyes, still tear filled, but she was happy all the same. That was when I decided to ask her about her little dilemma.

". . . Yui. . . You're upset because I am not giving you attention. Why is that?" I asked smoothly, not moving my coal black eyes from hers.

Yui blushed darkly and looked towards my shoulder more than my face itself, "well... I like you Itachi...I was worried you ... hated me for something..."

I smirked softly, "And so you cried over it...? How pathetic..."

She blushed darker.

"I did not say it was not adorable."

Right then she smiled lovingly up at me, and I fought the urge to smile back, yet simply stated.

"Hn."


End file.
